


Night Vibes

by Iteunmul



Series: Simplicity [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Night times, very teeny tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: For Junmyeon and Yixing there are different types of nights.





	Night Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this post: https://esperides.tumblr.com/post/173204114760/tag-your-night-vibe

☪️

New Moon: Elaborate skin care routine, planning your outfit for the next day, looking for constellations, setting your alarm, sleeping in complete darkness, peacefulness

For once, it had been a surprisingly calm night for the two of them. One that didn’t involved Yixing coming in late from work and Junmyeon stressing over another assignment he had. One that didn’t involve Junmyeon falling asleep despite the high amount of coffee he drank- against Yixing’s advisories. No, this night was calm. One that involved them giggling together as they google star signs and constellations- Junmyeon helping Yixing decide what to wear for the next day- even if it really was Junmyeon just helping him choose a tie. Yixing helping Junmyeon try to capture the ‘hipster aesthetic’ despite the fact the only ‘hipster’ fashion article Junmyeon owned was his glasses. 

A night that also involved Junmyeon’s seemingly never ending skin care routine- which had been going on for at least 30 minutes according to the time on Yixing’s phone, and it was getting later and later with each minute.

“Come on Junmyeon- Yixing chastises lightly as Junmyeon excitedly rubs some sort of sweet smelling thing on his already perfectly fine looking face. “ it's getting late,and is it healthy to put so many skin products on someone’s face anyways?” Yixing questions as Junmyeon rolls his eyes at Yixing’s questioning, dabbing some of the cool fruity-smelling gel on Yixing’s temples. 

It’s not that Yixing didn’t like the whole ordeal, it was actually quite the opposite.He loves the quality time- but he also loves healthy amount of sleep- which was fairly rare for him.

“Don’t worry babe-” Junmyeon pauses, getting off from the bed to wipe his hands clean. “- I know what i’m doing.” 

“Mhmm, sure you do.” Yixing teases, climbing into the bed. It’s comfortable, the fluffy bed, the light ambience between them. Light tunes playing from a speaker in the ceiling while the stars outside were twinkling merrily.

Plus it's fun, it's fun to spend time with Junmyeon, relaxing to unwind after a particularly hard day at work, it's fun to tease Junmyeon too. Junmyeon doesn’t answer Yixing, opting to pick up his phone instead, probably scrolling through his alarm list to choose an alarm tone for the next day. Junmyeon was one of the weirdly picky people when it came to alarms- always changing his alarm tone, claiming the previous ones had been too ‘loud and clunky’ or ‘too obnoxious’. Finally satisfied, Junmyeon sets his phone on the nightstand, slipping in the bed to join Yixing.

The bed is warm, the room completely dark- with the exception of their phones blinking, Junmyeon’s with texts and Yixing’s with emails but blinking alike. Music still playing softly. Yixing throws his arm around Junmyeon- knowing the other would have pulled his arm to do so anyways. There’s a few moments of silence before Junmyeon’s somewhat sleepy voice floats in the air.

“Yixing?”

“Mm?”

Junmyeon turns around, his face now facing Yixing’s and Yixing can make out the faint smile on the other’s lips in the dark. “We should paint the rooms, maybe add stars or something to the ceilings” 

Yixing hums, hand coming to gently caress Junmyeon’s face.

“Constellations perhaps?” He knows they won’t commit to any renovation plans due to work and busy schedules, but he entertains Junmyeon anyways.

There’s a pause, Junmyeon nods slightly after a bit- moving Yixing’s hand with it. 

“We’ll even add those glow in the dark stars, hmm?” 

Junmyeon hums in contentment.

☪️

Waxing Crescent Moon: lighting candles, keeping a journal by your bed, wishing on shooting stars, the sound of rain against a window, violet tones, lucky charms

It’s raining. The sound of rain pattering against the window momentarily distracting Junmyeon from writing in his journal. Yixing watches as Junmyeon looks up and out the window frowning slightly at the drops falling from the purpley-blue dark sky. Junmyeon never liked rain, but Yixing didn’t mind it. It added to the calm atmosphere that enveloped them cosily. They’re in the living room, it’s one of the relaxing kind of nights. The ones where they playfully wished on imaginary shooting stars and exchanged light kisses before their attention turned back to journals.  
It was the one thing Junmyeon insisted on- a once a month journal night. Candles were lit, violet blankets brought out from the storage cardboard. A night where the two of them sat down, pulled out their matching ringed matching notebooks, and scribbled on and on about their month, the ups and downs. A ritual, Junmyeon called it. A routine, Yixing called it.

According to Junmyeon, his journals were his lucky charms- but not in the conventional sense. They didn’t bring him luck, but reading over them, brought him happiness. Which Yixing presumed was a different type of luck.

Someone who's happy, could very well be considered lucky.

It was nice though, to flip through Junmyeon’s old journals- the ones he dubbed the ‘pre-Yixing-Journals’. It was fun to pore over the Junmyeon in those notebooks who was just was playful and serious about his rituals and routines as the current Junmyeon. Yixing had never written in a personal journal before Junmyeon- he never understood why people did until Junmyeon lectured him after finding out. Lectured him on the importance of remembering and what he called ‘self-therapy’. A little time for yourself to cool down and write away.  
Junmyeon was currently re-lighting a candle. Tongue sticking out as he tried to start the lighter- but failing to. Yixing couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his from the humourous sight, and couldn’t help grinning when Junmyeon turned and shot him a stinky eye. 

Journal nights were probably Yixing’s favourite- they were the calmest, most precious nights to him. Nights where it was just them, a comfortable silence, candles, and journals. Writing away before sleep decided to take them into its clutches.

☪️

First Quarter Moon: late night to meet your deadlines, glittering city lights, oversleeping, caffeine, the relief of falling into bed, coming home past midnight

It's one of those nights where Yixing had worked late, he knew it wasn’t the best thing to do but what could he say? He loved his job. He takes in the city lights as the elevator takes him to the highest floor- admiring the way that the lights twinkled. Junmyeon prefered stars to the city lights- but in the end they were both fine with anything.  
Yixing knows its late, probably past midnight when the door beeps to let him in. It’s one of those days- one of those nights moreso- where he wished, just for a moment, that they lived somewhere where the door didn’t beep so sharply- for the sole purpose of not potentially waking up Junmyeon. Slipping of his black shoes at the doorway, he can’t help but want to fall straight into their fluffy bed as he walks through the penthouse- but something, well, someone, stops him from walking straight to their bedroom.

It’s Junmyeon- fast asleep on one of the sofas. 

It’s a spacious living room, so it's a comfortably big sofa- but that’s no excuse for Junmyeon to fall asleep on it, especially when there’s a perfectly good bed available to sleep on. The shorter is clearly out cold,head awkwardly lolling to the side, laptop still open, glaring harsh white light all over the dark room- illuminating his tired face. There’s a coffee mug placed on the floor, the cap off, half full with the coffee stirrer still inside it. Yixing sighs, quietly padding over to Junmyeon, gently closing the laptop shut as he lightly shakes the other awake.  
Junmyeon wakes up languidly, eyes slowly blinking as he takes in Yixing frowning down at him. He smiles slowly, taking his time to admire his boyfriend despite how the other is clearly unhappy. 

“Hey Xingie.” 

Yixing doesn’t say anything, pushing aside the cover with pursed lips. Holding his hand out to help the other up from the sofa. Junmyeon takes the hand easily, fingers intertwining together as he leans against Yixing for support due to his legs stumbling all over the place. Yixing sighs again, leading him to their bedroom- hands still intertwined. Once Junmyeon is happily in bed, Yixing quickly changes, does the night necessities so he can sleep as soon as possible.  
Laying down next to Junmyeon, Yixing says nothing brushing the hair off Junmyeon’s forehead. But Junmyeon can tell there’s something bothering him. He turns around to face him- not even mildly surprised to see Yixing looking right back at him. He raises his eyebrows to prompt the other to speak.

“How many times have I said to not work so late?” 

Junmyeon smiles sheepishly at him, “Sorry babe, I had a deadline.” 

Yixing knows having this conversation is pointless after countless times of having this very conversation and no results happening but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to scold Junmyeon. He opts to pull the other closer, knowing Junmyeon got the message when the other chuckles into his chest. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll try not to drink as much coffee either.” 

With a pecks to the forehead, the both of them fall soundly into a deep, deep sleep.

☪️

Waxing Gibbous Moon: anticipation for tomorrow, earphones in to relax, wild imagination, midnight storms, restlessness, talking on the phone in bed, checking the fridge at 1am

Junmyeon hates nights like this. Nights where for the most part- he’s alone. It’s different when he knows Yixing is coming late from work, and it’s different when he knows Yixing’s on a business trip, in a different country, and even though he’s coming tomorrow, and Junmyeon is waiting- full of anticipation- it doesn’t stop him from feeling lonely, love sick even. He also knows he’s being completely unfair, that Yixing loves his job- but there’s always going to be that small part of him that hates the loneliness of it all. He’s been trying to sleep for a couple hours- but spent most of that time tossing and turning while changing music from one calming playlist to another.

He doesn’t know why he does it, but he decides to call Yixing. The call rings, once, twice, and maybe Yixing won’t pick up, maybe he’s on some wild safari- witnessing a lion fight, or perhaps he was having crazily-named drinks with the nice CEO from Taiwan- three rings, four rings, and on the fifth ring just before Junmyeon hangs up, he hears Yixing’s voice.  
“Hello?” Yixing’s voice groggy, and almost uncomfortably loud, due to how loud the earphones blast it in his ears, he immediately feels guilty after hearing the sleepiness in his voice.  
  
"Hey, sorry did I wake you?”

“Junmyeon? I was going to get up anyways-” There’s a pause, the sound of rustling, Yixing was probably in bed too, and just getting up thanks to Junmyeon’s call. “-Why aren’t you sleeping?” 

There’s the distinct sound of thunder crashing outside, almost shaking the windows- it’s amazing how Junmyeon can hear it through his earphones. Climbing out of bed Junmyeon deftly taps on the window settings to open the blinds. It’s dark outside- almost purpley. Rain pattering down making everything seem a bit gloomier- but it was ok, he was talking to Yixing was enough to make him feel better.

“Junmyeon?” Yixing’s voice rings out through his earphones as he watches the rain. 

“Yea?”

“Couldn’t sleep?” 

Yixing knows him too well, and even after all the years they’ve been together it still surprises Junmyeon.  
Junmyeon hums, getting up from the bed- he’s feeling slightly hungry. “Couldn’t sleep.-” He admits, feeling his way through the dark halls towards the large kitchen- almost tripping on a rug of all things on the way there. “-How are you?” 

He can hear Yixing chuckle slightly, there’s more rustling on his end. “I’m good, how are you?” 

Junmyeon opens the fridge, squinting as the light emits from it- there’s nothing worth eating in the fridge he decides. A couple of eggs, wine, other random small snack foods. Nothing worth Junmyeon’s attention. “Not too bad- i’m just… i’m just missing you.” Junmyeon murmurs quietly, closing the fridge door. Quietly making his way through the halls back to the bedroom in the dark,as if he would wake someone. The moonlight streaming from the window illuminating the most random things. An old travel magazine, a glass Junmyeon meant to wash a while ago, coffee still present in it. When he makes it safely to the bedroom he stands by the window for a bit- taking in the sight of the lights, before sitting on the edge of the bed, listening to the rain get louder. 

“Well I’ll be back tomorrow-” Yixing placates, “- and you won’t even notice that I was gone.” 

Now it’s Junmyeon’s turn to chuckle, tapping a few buttons to close the blinds as he lays back in bed- pulling the sheets above him. 

“Can you stay until i’m asleep?” It’s selfish, he knows that, but they’ve done it before. Taking turns staying awake, waiting for the other to fall asleep. Mindlessly talking on and on until they were certain the other was in dreamland.

Yixing hums on the other end, “My pleasure. Anything in particular you want to hear about?”

“Everything. I want to hear everything.”

Junmyeon falls asleep listening to the sound of rain, and Yixing’s voice.

☪️

Full Moon: deep sleep, dreams that seem real, silk pillows, ice cream in bed, fresh sheets, bubble baths, a night in for yourself, the smell of lavender

It’s just the two of them- as it normally is. But today was different, today was their off day- both people had surprisingly clear schedules so they busied themselves. Spending the day cleaning, cooking, and talking. Floors were swept and mopped, counters were wiped down. Bed sheets were changed, new pillowcases equipped on fluffy pillows, the works. Silk sheets were brought out, the sunlight bouncing off them, colouring the rooms in a pretty shade of lilac. Hefty amounts of bubble bath was poured into the bathtub, frothing up as they slid in- spending the afternoon splashing each other with copious amounts of water. 

Ice cream is brought out after dinner, generous scoops scooped into matching bowls.Brought with them to bed for movie night. Nightfall comes quicker that day, setting everything in a dusky hue. Bowls are washed and set to dry. Clothes are changed. Both sighing in relief when their backs hit the bed-pulling the sheets up to cocoon themselves- cuddling close to one another, chest to back. Goodnights are murmured and goodnight kisses shared as they slowly fall asleep. 

Despite them having different preferences, nights like these were the unanimous favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! (My first fic woo!- Formatting works is so weird but weirdly fun too??)


End file.
